The Birth of Death
by AnimePriest
Summary: This story is going to be based on Aladdin falling into depravity, which is what he thinks is happening but why would that happen, he's the sweetest boy you've known. So that not at all whats happening. He's turning into one of the strongest other worldly beings. The God of Death. Why? Well the under world want him as their own, but they didn't hope for this. I do not own Magi!


~oOo~

Aladdin sat in the colorful garden, on a dark stone that was shaped as a single chair. His long blue hair was un kept from its tie and covered the back of his slumped body. His bangs hung in front of his eyes. The only thing seen was his sad smile and a single tear sweeping down his cheek.

The aura around him was dark, gloomy, and as if to warn you to stay away.

His legs were supporting his arms which were supporting his head. His body flinched at every movement close to him. The small animals scurrying across the garden floor, the small butterfly's swirling in the air, the white and even black rukh that caged him, even the soft breezes that rustled the flowers, bushes, and trees.

It looked as though his life were trapping him in, as if he was about to go insane from the slightest touch, if only he wished, then he wouldn't have to think, wouldn't have to protect, wouldn't have to be called a traitor, and wouldn't have to die. If only… he wished.

More tears came to his eyes as the thoughts hit him hard but he held them back.

A hand landed lightly on his shoulder. His body froze. His mind stopped. His tears were basically sucked up, then gone, and he forced his red cheeks to go away, which is basically possible, but he had his ways. Then he corrected his posture, put on a small grin, and lifted his head to face the person who was standing beside him.

His eyes met Masrur's stoic stone red ones. Aladdin mentally cursed his luck, there was nothing that ever got through Masrur, he could always tell what, how, and when something was happening. Nothing ever passed him.

"Oh hey Masrur!" Aladdin stated cheerfully his nervous mind going haywire.

Masrur only narrowed his eyes in response. Masrur was mentally breaking down brick wall after brick wall in Aladdin's head, trying to see the truth, to see the pain and grief that was falling onto the young, too young magi. But before he could break down the last one Aladdin chirped up.

"Well Masrur it was nice seeing you but..." Aladdin thought for a second, earning the man's suspicion. "I have to go help Alibaba with his training!" Aladdin ended his sentence by sprinting off to the unknown.

Masrur turned around to face were the little one had headed off to the wrong direction of Alibaba. After watching the boy disappear he turned back and left to go in the direction of Sinbad, King of the Seven Seas, meeting room for the 13 generals and their king to join the already in session meeting.

Aladdin sat on his bed. His form was shaking as if he were crying. He was though. His cheeks had black pools of darkness flowing down them. The white color of his eyeballs were as dark as the abyss of hell. His pupils and corneas were both a pure dark gold that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Almost cat like.

Aladdin removed his hands from his face, only for a huge insane feral grin to split his frown. It looked as though the poor boy was entirely insane. As though he was lost from this world. He stood up from his bed inside his room. His stature was slumped forward, he looked like a person from the dead, no life resided inside of his body, his soul, like a zombie's stature. Mindless, crazy, insane… deadly.

"S-S-St-StoP!" He shouted at himself, his anger and deadliness rising at the end. He looked like a hissing snake, a growling dog. His eyes showed his mercilessness, how he would kill.

He spun around and punched the wall in frustration and anger. His grin still in place, showing off his k-9's. His punch left a huge dent in the wall followed by thousands of small cracks leading to the end of the wall.

His mind was haywire. Memories that he didn't even know of were passing before his eyes, his mind replaying the deaths of millions of people over and over again. Each individual being ripped apart, from the inside out, from the elders to the youngest children. He watched as they all stared right into his soul, begging him, pleading him to save them, to take their children.

Aladdin let out a loud deafening shrill scream as his knees hit the floor.

The door was busted open to his room after repeated tries trying to open its locked hinges. In came Sinbad, behind him, all of the generals of his alliance along with Alibaba and Morgiana. Sinbad rushed forward as well as the rest. Sinbad flew to Aladdin and caught him before he could hit the ground.

Sinbads eyes narrowed at the sight of Aladdin. The boy's eyes and especially the his grin, it seemed to scream death was coming.

Aladdin pushed the man away with him with his full strength. Sinbad flew across the room and into the others arms.

Aladdin let out another shrill scream and ran to the wall next to him and flew his head to it. He repeatedly threw his head at the wall, dents appearing and soon blood. Blood now splattered the now tainted yellow wall.

Alibaba cried out Aladdins name and held onto one of the boy's arms as well as Morgiana the other one. They both looked near tears as well as some of the generals, mostly Yamuraiha. She ran forward and yanked Aladdin from the wall and off the floor and held the screeching boy to her body tightly, hoping he would pass out or something of the sort.

And that's what exactly happened. The room became silent as Aladdins body become limp. His eyes going back to their normal white and blue as his eye lids closed and his deadly grin disappeared into an expressionless mask.

And so Aladdin earned another day before his final one.

~oOo~


End file.
